pokecalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vergil
Vergil is the main protagonist of the Pokecalypse series. Vergil is the son of Misty, Cerulean's Gym leader, and the Legendary pokemon trainer and Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum. Vergil is 16 years old and lives in Cerulean with his mother, while his father is away, divorced from his mother and has yet to return in years. When he was one years old, Ash and Misty were still together. At that period, a dear friend of theirs, Virgil, died and left in his legacy a very rare item for their son. Ash and Misty decided to name the boy after their dead friend, hence the boy was named Vergil. The item, still in Misty's possession, waits for Vergil to become a pokemon trainer and explore its potential. The stone may have originated from Stone Village, where Vergil will travel at some point to enlist allies for the attack on Saffron. Vergil is 16 years old at the time, and per the latest regulations, is not a pokemon trainer yet. Soon, something horrible will shake the relatively peaceful life of Cerulean. Due to his relationship with his pokemon and the impact it has on him, many people note that Vergil has Ash's aura Vergil will be angry at everyone in volume 2. He will say that they abandoned his mother to die and blame at first the trainers who fled the fight between her and zapdos. Then, he will admit that he hates everyone, since everyone robbed him of her. He says that Misty could have taken him and Vergil and fled to Pewter, where they would have been safe. He says his mother died to save the weak ones, and in this world the weak are not worth saving. He says he also blames her, because her caring for the weak made her weak too. He blames her for not being there for him and trying to save everyone. Brock is hurt by these words, and in Vergil's eyes he sees Ash, the same ideals he had when he abandoned them. He gets out of line, and gets harsh at him. Vergil will later leave the city with Cole, and embark on their adventure. Pokemon Ivy (Eevee) Vergil's eevee (nicknamed Ivy and pronounced Aivy hatched fron an egg. When it was still an egg, Vergil sensed it was in danger nearby and rushed to its aid, managing to save it from an attack of dark pokemon. As the sole survivor of its family, Eevee sees Vergil as a parent and best friend and loves him deeply. When Vergil acquired the mutator, a unique item, Ivy can freely mega evolve into any of its eeveelutions as long as Vergil has unlocked each requirement for every evolution. Eevee hatches from its egg and quickly grows fond of Vergil. Initially, it learns to evolve into Vaporeon, after Vergil incorporates a water stone into the mutator. At some point, eevee will be able to evolve into all of its eeveelutions. It will then be able to learn extreme evoboost, a move typically made when all eeveelutions gather together. But with the power of the mutator, Ivy can channel the power of all her eeveelutions, and can perform this move alone. Poliwag-Poliwhirl-Poliwrath Vergil's second pokemon, he is caught in Pewter City, evolved on the way to seafoam islands to poliwhirl, and soon after into poliwrath. He is killed though when the group escapes an underwater cave, chased by an enraged cursed Gyarados. As the cave collapses, poliwrath stays behind and freezes himself along with gyarados so that the powerful cursed pokemon will never reach his friends. Tearing up, hitmonlee carries Vergil to the surface, following poliwrath's instructions. As gyarados is frozen solid, it uses a hyper beam to break the ice, ending up collapsing the cave on top of it and poliwrath, killing them both (poliwrath may survive, but unlikely). Tyrogue-Hitmonlee Vergil's hitmonlee is another special pokemon. Intially also first encountered as an egg, Victor and Puka (now a alolan Raichu) find it on the beach, having been brought here from a far away region through deep underwater streams. Victor says he believes Puka was also brought from that region, as it differs from regular raichu. When it hatches, Tyrogue is a distant and tough pokemon, endlessly training to strengthen its body by breaking rocks. In times of peril, Tyrogue has shown to possess psychic powers to an extend, but its frustrated mood makes it incapable of focusing its power onto targets. An expert says Tyrogue is a variant, meaning it comes from a region of another climate and conditions, forcing the tyrogues there to evolve in a different way. At some point, a cursed hypno and a bunch of drowzees attack the place vergil is, putting everyone to sleep and draining them of their powers.There, he and Vergil connect psychically, and Vergil sees its memories from when it was only an egg. He sees tyrogue's home being destroyed and his father sending it off into the ocean, protected by a psychic veil around it. The moment the veil vanished, Tyrogue knew his father was dead. Vergil then showed Tyrogue his memories too. Tyrogue saw how much he and his master had in common, as well as with Ivy and Cubone, and got closer to it. Vergil offered to become a family with Tyrogue, and asked for an offer to help Tyrogue become stronger, physically and mentally. Touched, Tyrogue accepts Vergil's proposal, and their bonds severs Hypno's hypnosis, waking everyone up. With their spirits up, Vergil and Tyrogue defeat a drowzee as other trainers defeat the other drowzees and hypno. After this, Tyrogue trains intensively with Vetgil and the other pokemon. Hitmonlee manages to defeat the psychic gym in saffron. He eventually learns to use aura sphere, and trains his lgs more. later, he evolves into hitmonlee, and learns more moves. Along with aura sphere, he uses mind reader, and high jump kick. He also learns a variation of harden, using it on his legs to block incoming attacks and deal powerful kicks. He also uses his psychic powers to create psychic fields on which he can step mid-air, and he uses another technique to freee himself midair when he isthrown back, neutralizing the effects of the collision to the ground. Cubone-Marowak It is the cubone from Lavender city, whose mother died at the hands of team rocket. It is distant, but befriends Vergil, Hitmonlee and the other pokemon as they share similar tragic stories. After a near death experience, Cubone drowns and is brought back to life. As a result, and with the help of its nature and previous experiences, a sixth sense is developed inside him that allows him to bend the fabric between the worlds of the dead and the living. Once he communicates with his mother, and a couple of times he allows Vergil to communicate with Misty too. It eventually evolves onto alolan Marowak, after learning to control his ghost form, ensuring he wont fall victim to the curse as well. His new type is ghost-fire, and his speed and agility is greater than any of his kind. Dratini-Dragonair Dragonair serves as the flying transportation for Vergil and Cole. When it was a dratini, it could only carry one of them, but as a dragonair it can carry both. It uses dragon breath, twister, Ice beam.